


Talking In Your Sleep

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn't help laughing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have posted anything. Real life has gotten in the way now that I'm back at work after my maternity leave :/ but hopefully I'll be back on track soon. This is just a little fluff to get me back on track.  
> Comments are welcome as always  
> Enjoy

The first thought on Danny's mind when he woke was 'bliss'. Well, technically, it was 'damn, I need to pee'. But bliss was a close second. The third was 'warm, so very warm'. He stretched and shifted as his mind swam towards wakefulness, pressing into the solid shape behind him.  
"You talk in your sleep," a deep, rough voice rumbled in his ear.  
Danny felt a blush race over his body as he buried his face in the pillow.  
"It was cute," the voice continued, vastly amused. "And very informative."

Danny prayed for the mattress to open up and swallow him. If he said, out loud, any of the things he'd been dreaming...  
"Oh god...Just kill me before I die of shame," he groaned.  
A gun calloused hand gripped his bare shoulder, pulling him over on his back. Danny clung to the pillow, keeping it over his face to hide his blush. There was a brief tussle for possession of the pillow, which Danny ultimately lost. He covered his face with his hands instead, peeking through his fingers.

Steve was smiling down at him, eyes crinkling in that ridiculously endearing way of his. Gently he ran the backs of his fingers down Danny's arm, chuckling.  
"You were so sweet, Danny. Quite the charmer. If you'd said things like that to start with it wouldn't have taken us so long to get together."  
"I will pay you money to never mention it again," the blond begged.  
Steve pretended to consider it then shook his head.

"No can do, Danno. It's just too good an opportunity to pass up."  
Danny flung his hands in the air, face set in determined lines as he rolled to face Steve.  
"Alright, let's get it over with. What did I say?"  
The dark haired man's face softened suddenly and it made Danny's heart do a peculiar flip flop in his chest. He cupped Danny's jaw, thumb rasping on his morning stubble.

"You started off by complaining about my driving. Then you went on to whine about my inability to follow procedure, finish my paper work or wait for back up."  
"How did you know I wasn't awake?" Danny asked curiously.  
"I didn't at first. I thought you'd just picked the worst possible time to start in on all that. I mean, we'd just fallen into bed together for the first time, had some mind blowing sex and fallen into a very sated sleep in each others arms."

The blond nodded, hands reaching out to brush against the smooth skin of the taller man's stomach. He couldn't help the smug grin that crossed his face as Steve shivered, breath hitching in his chest.  
"Then what? Once you realised I was asleep?"  
"I waited to see what else you came out with. You started to say how you had wanted us to get together for a long time. You carried on to say a few ideas you had for showing me how you felt."

Danny's blush roared back into burning hot life. He remembered that part of the dream very well. It made certain parts of his anatomy sit up and take notice.  
"Then you..." Steve stopped, cheeks pinking slightly. Danny frowned, desperately trying to remember what he'd said.  
"What? What did I say? Don't leave me hanging, Steven!"  
The SEAL took a deep breath, locked eyes with his short, mouthy, loud, wonderful, annoying, gorgeous partner and spoke.  
"You said you love me."

The blue eyed man froze. He knew, in his heart, that he was in love with his enormous goof of a SEAL. He had admitted it out loud...in the silences of his apartment at 2am, when he had woken from yet another dream about Steve.  
But to know he had admitted it where Steve could hear him...that was...well, it was something.  
"Should I not have said anything? I can forget it, if you want. I mean, I know it was just a dream..."  
Danny's lips cut off the rambling. He kissed Steve firmly, hand curling around his hip, pulling their bodies flush. Drawing back, he looked the confused man in the eyes.

"I love you," he murmured, letting his lips brush against Steve's. "So much. And I wish I'd told you sooner so we could have been doing this for a long time."  
The air rushed out of Steve, his whole body relaxing all at once and he turned at dazzling smile on Danny.  
"I love you, more than anything," he replied, cradling the blond man's head. Their lips crushed together in a deep, heart felt kiss that lasted several seconds. Finally Danny pulled back, chuckling softly.  
"Let me up, you animal," he laughed. "I'm about to burst here."  
Steve pouted impressively until Danny relented with another deep kiss and the promise they would do filthy, filthy things to each other when he returned.  
"I love you," Steve called after him. Never had the words been so natural or comfortable to him. Danny's beaming smile lit up his room and his heart.  
"And I love you. Now, get that sheet off. I want you naked when I come back."


End file.
